The sort of blind date
by Emily Bett
Summary: Oliver and Felicity have gone from the best of buds to the worst of enemies so Poppy ( Felicity's sister) and Thea have set them up on a sort of blind date
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note- thanx for taking the time to read. Please leave comment improvement suggestions are welcome. If I get a few likes I will carry on but if I don't there is no point. **

"Any phone calls Pop?" Felicity said walking into her apartment and putting her bag on the table. Poppy (Felicity's 19 year old sister) gave a little laugh and shuck her head. "What's so funny? Spit it out, c'mon."

"For the past half hour me and Thea have been setting you and Ollie up on a date. She just told him and he practically shouted at her. It was meant to be a blind date but we didn't know how to persuade you to go." Felicity flopped down onto the couch and said, "two things Poppy 1) he only let's certain people call him Ollie AKA Sara and Laurel and 2) I am not going on a date with him. I hate the man and you know perfectly well that I do." "It'll be fun Lissy. Cos like you two have gone from the best of buds to the worst of enemies. And plus it pisses me and Thea of when you to just ignore each other and argue. Digg gets annoyed too. It's not a snog him kinda date, just a friendly dinner, get to know dinner," she said as Felicity's cheeks started to blush, "you like him Lis don't ya?" "No. I don't. And anyway he goes out with that Contessa girl, no in fact he is engaged to her and they are getting married in exactly 2 and a half months," she shot a look to her sister who was biting her lip, "um... yeah about that, he kinda broke up with her cos he realised how much he liked you... like not as a friend as in a..."

"Just shut up," Felicity shouted stopping Poppy mid sentence, " I'm not worth him. Sure the Lances they're somebody's, I, we are just part of the crowd, get it into you're head." "Why do you do that?" Poppy asked as Felicity stood up and walked down the hall to her room.

Felicity slumped down on her bead and Poppy stood in front of her. "Why do you put your self down all the time? Just give it a try. And... and if it doesn't work then... well... it just doesn't work. He really likes you. And just one evening and that is all it takes." Felicity nodded and said, " You know I hate it when you book things for me. And yeah I lied I do sort of like him, you have to admit that he is pretty irresistible." Poppy just shook her head before Felicity carried on,"fine I'll go. When is it?"

"Sort'a kinda tonight," she bit her lip and looked down at her sisters blank face. Felicity smiled one of her 'why the hell did I say yes' smiles and said, "well. You beta help me get ready. Got to make a good impression," she paused and stood up walking over to her wardrobe, "after all I am of on a dote with Mr. Queen himself, and God knows when it'll happen again."

Again please leave comments


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity stood in front of her sister in front of her apartment door. She was wearing a knee length dress that had a slit going up the left hand side. The dress was a deep blue with silver decorations. Her hair was curled over her left shoulder and her contacts in place of her glasses. "How do I look? You think he'll like it?"

"Girl, you look amazingly beautifully pretty. In other words WOW." Poppy smiled at her sister before carrying on, "and remember, don't keep messing with your hair cos..." Felicity it erupted her mid sentence saying,"cos he'll think I'm nervous, don't worry Pops I'll be fine, this ain't the first date I've been on." There was a knock on the door and Poppy gently pushed her sister aside to answer it. When she opened it she was greeted with a very smiley Oliver, "She ready Poppy?" he said as Poppy looked over her shoulder, "um... yeah, yeah she's here," Felicity appeared behind her sister putting a hand on her shoulder. "You ready then?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," she put a kiss on her sisters head and carried on,"don't be up to late, and don't lock the door, okay?"

"Be back before 10 and I'll do as you said." Felicity kissed her sisters head again before walking out the door and saying,"love you Pops," and they went.

tThe date went well and they sorted things out between them. They agreed not to argue and ignore each other and to just move on with their lives.

They had decided to go for a short walk as the restront, the most expensive one around, was quite hot. "Have I mentioned how pretty you look," Oliver said breaking the silence between them,"that'll be the 6th time tonight, why?" She said stopping in front of him," cos you really do look pretty."

"Thank you. I'd would say you look pretty as we'll but you don't say that to a man, like I mean like your not ugly or anything like that you're you're um you're like..."

"Have you finished yet?" Oliver said stopping her mid sentence. Felicity buried her face in her hands and nodded. Oliver just smiled and took her hands from her face before bending down and putting a soft kiss n her bright red lips. Felicity pulled away and said going slightly red, "what the hell was that for? You're my boss and you're also my kinda boss for my other job that no one knows about and no one ever will and I'm going to change the subject before I yet again embarrass myself." She hurried her face in her hands again. Oliver look down at her and took her hands away from her face before kissing her yet again and saying," I did that cos I think I've just found the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with." Felicity rose up on her toes and grabbed the collar of his jacket and kissing him fiercely but at the same time gently. She put all the love in the world into the kiss and when she pulled away for air she said,"I love you," Oliver put his arms around her slim little body and buried the side of his face into her blonde hair,"I love you too."

"Yeah but I love you more," she said stepping back slightly giving them a bit of space,"yeah but I love you more," Felicity lightly slapped his shoulder and said," don't argue with me Mr. Queen cos you might just ruin this." Oliver gave a slight laugh and bent down and kissed her, kissed his IT girl, his Felicity Megan Smoak.


End file.
